My Secret Is Yours
by tdyn0
Summary: Zatanna is feeling down because it is the one year anniversary of her father's sacrifice. Robin decides to give her his most deepest secret in order to experience a full and honest relationship with her. One-shot. CHALANT all day!


What's up everyone! It's tdyn0 back with another fic! This time I decided to write about the big revelation of Dick's identity to Zatanna. I honestly think it could be interesting on how it was revealed, so here is my take on it! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**My Secret Is Yours**

Zatanna sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed by herself. Today was the day her father gave himself to Doctor Fate in order to save her. A year later and the painful memory still affected her deeply. Some nights, she would toss in bed and not get any sleep at all. Sometimes she would cry herself to sleep and blame herself for her father's decision. Everything felt so empty to Zatanna that it made her contemplate on staying inside her room the entire day. She didn't want to go out and make the day gloomy for the rest of her team mates. They all have tried to comfort Zatanna enough when she lost her father, having them trying to comfort her again would make her feel worse. Although everyone on the team made her feel that way, one person stood out the most. Robin, the Boy Wonder. He knew exactly what to say to her and what to do when she was in mourning. It was like he knew exactly how she felt, although she never really bothered to ask him about how he knew so much or why he was such a great person. Zatanna pondered for a couple of more minutes before deciding to get up, freshen up, and get dressed for the day. She knew she couldn't be gloomy all the time and stay in the past, so she knew she had to put on a smile and go on with the day in order to keep everyone worry free.

Zatanna walked out into the entertainment area, spotting nearly half of the team sitting there and enjoying themselves. She decided to join them and watch television to keep her mind off of things as the day progressed. However, as Zatanna was getting into the show, a voice over the intercom called the entire team to meet up for a mission debriefing. With a sigh, Zatanna got up and followed her team mates towards the debriefing area. The team was slowly gathering except for Robin, which caused Zatanna to look around for for him and think about his whereabouts. Her thoughts were interrupted when Batman spoke to the team. "I have a small mission for the team. Sportsmaster have been located off the coast of Star City and it is planning something with the Black Manta. Your mission is to gather information about their meeting and report to me your findings. Remember, this is a stealth mission, so do not engage with the enemy unless your position has been compromised." Aqualad gave a nod to Batman and ordered his team mates into the bioship. "Zatanna, I need you to stay here, I have another task for you." Zatanna first looked at Batman with surprised and then turned to look at Aqualad. He nodded at her, letting her know that it was alright to stay behind.

"What is it that you want me to do Batman?" she said, anxiously looking at him. "Nothing, I want you to wait here for Robin and discuss with him about a couple of things." With that said, Batman turned around and headed towards the zeta-beam, turning around to look at Zatanna. She looked back at him and watched him teleport out of the base. _"That's odd... I thought I saw a small smile from him.."_ Zatanna thought to herself. She shrugged and decided to just go back to the entertainment area, following orders that were quite odd by Batman. Half an hour into the show she was watching, she fell asleep on the couch, not really caring about who saw her.

_Robin. B01._

Robin's name echoed throughout the quiet base. He walked through the main lobby area and looked around for Zatanna. Batman told her to stay behind for a reason, and Robin was the one to talk to her about it. As Robin was walking around, he spotted the television on and headed towards there first. Looking around the area, he spotted a sleeping beauty on the couch, totally out of the world. Robin sighed, he knew that Zatanna still felt guilty about her father's sacrifice and he knew about her insomnia. Robin scooped her into his arms and carried her towards her room, bridal style. He figured maybe he will just wait for her to wake up in order to talk to her. But, Zatanna started to stir while she was in his arms. She smelled a familiar scent and knew immediately who was carrying her. As soon as Robin got them into her room and set her down on her bed, she began to slowly wake up, causing Robin to curse softly and look at her with a look of sorrow. "Well, you're finally here Boy Wonder..." she said softly as she sat up on her bed and looked at him. Robin proceeded to take a seat next to her on her bed and gave out a short laugh. "Yeah... sorry for keeping you waiting, I was patrolling Gotham on my own because Batman wanted to see if I can handle it." She looked at him with small fear in her eyes. "Don't worry... the patrol was smooth and quiet. Nothing happened" he said with a short laugh. Zatanna gave a sigh of relief and then gave him a small smile.

"So... what is it that you have to talk to me about? What is it that's so important that it kept me from joining the others on the mission today?" Robin looked at her and gave her a small smile. This day was it. It was the day that Robin would tell her everything about himself. He knew that deep down, Zatanna was still suffering and it hurts him to see her fake a smile every now and then. Zatanna looked at him, wondering what he was thinking and wondering why they were in a situation such as this, even though she did not mind. Robin was one of the closest sources of comfort she had after her father left. He was also someone who had the ability to become someone so much more in her life if he let her. After the New Year's Eve kiss, Robin admitted that he liked her shortly after. But, he couldn't date her because of strict orders from Batman. She felt fine with it because she knew she couldn't change the rules or anything. All she needed to know was that he returned her feelings and that he was there for her whenever she needed him. They continued to stay friends and flirt with each other every now and then and also offer comfort whenever needed. It just never touched their thoughts that they might actually go beyond the point of friendship and have something much more deeper and special one day.

As Zatanna stared at Robin, he surprised her by leaning in and giving her a soft kiss. She sat there in shock and then looked at Robin for answers. He smiled at her and put his hand over hers. "You sure looked surprised Zee". She blushed a little bit and snapped out of her daze. "Well yeah, it's been awhile since our first kiss and this happened all of a sudden? I hope you have the right explanations for this Boy Wonder.." she said, giving him a serious look. He returned her look and noticed that she seemed a bit tense and anxious since it was a total surprise. With a deep sigh, he took off his mask slowly, keeping them closed when he lifted his head to face Zatanna. "Robin... is this really real?" She asked innocently, staring at him with his eyes closed. "Yeah... it's real Zatanna, believe it or not." He gave her a short chuckle and opened his eyes for her to see his true identity. She stared at him in awe as she noticed how beautiful his eyes were, they were blue like the sky and he looked really handsome without his mask on. "Zatanna.. the true reason why Batman told you to stay behind was because of this exact reason" he said, indicating that it was indeed about his secret identity. "But... why? Why now all of a sudden?" Zatanna asked, anxious and curious about the sudden decision that the Dynamic Duo had made. "Well.. today officially marks a year since your dad has been gone.." Robin said quietly. She looked at him and rose an eyebrow, she felt a little anger rise inside her. "So you reveal your secret identity on the day that my father sacrificed himself?! For what? This makes no sense Robin!" Zatanna said with her tone risen a little bit.

Robin flinched a little bit and then looked at her sincerely. "Zee, let me finish. I am letting you know my secret identity because I want everything between us to be true and clear. I want to let you know my deepest secret because I trust you and I really care for you. Seeing you in pain every now and then breaks my heart and I can't handle that!" Zatanna listened to his words and softened her face. It was actually a very sweet thing of Robin to do and she felt a little guilty about raising her tone at him. "I'm sorry Robin.. it's just, today is a day that I wished never happened. It haunts me every now and then and it makes me feel hopeless..." she said, small tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I know Zatanna.. I know how you feel. I think it's time for me to actually let you know who I really am." She looked at him and examined his face again. Taking in his full face structure and where certain features were on his face. She smiled at him softly and nodded, "so who are you really Robin?" Robin took in a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes. "My name is Richard Grayson... both of my parents are named John and Mary Grayson. We were known as the 'Flying Graysons', highly skilled acrobats that performed at Haley's Circus". Zatanna listened closely as he continued to talk about his life that she never knew happen. "One night.. we were performing like usual for a large crowd and before the performance, I overheard a couple of gangsters trying to get the owner to pay protection money to them. I honestly thought they weren't a big deal and shrugged it off." Dick looked down as he continued the story. "While my parents were performing, one of the gangsters sabotaged the wire for the trapeze, sending my parents to the ground while they were in mid-air." There were tears falling down from his face as he continued. "I-I.. watched my parents fall to their death Zee... it was so horrible, I felt like it was my fault..". At this point, Zatanna was also in tears and pulled him in for a hug. "I felt so hopeless Zatanna, so useless. I feel like I could of done something to save them.." he continued, talking softly. They were both in each other's embraces crying silently.

"I'm so sorry Richard... I'm so sorry, I never knew such a thing can happen to such a nice boy.." she replied, hugging him and crying at the same time. They both sat there for awhile, crying their hearts out and enjoying each other's comfort. Dick pulled away from Zatanna a bit and gave her a sad smile. "Bruce Wayne was there to help me.. he took me in and taught me how to get justice the correct way" he said while wiping away his own tears and Zatanna's. "He helped me become Robin, the Boy Wonder and set me on a path that is bright and allows me to believe in a hopeful future". Zatanna nodded and put her hand against his cheek, carressing it affectionately before she leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. "Thank you Richard, for letting me know how you suffered just like I have. It opened my eyes to appreciate what I have right now and to just enjoy the moment instead of staying in the past" she said with a smile. Dick smiled back and held her hands again, staring directly at her beautiful face. "Zatanna, I know it's hard that your father is not here... but one day, he will come back. I promise you that, I will help you find a way to get him back, whatever it takes". She smiled at him and gave a short giggle "you know... I think I'm falling in love with Richard already, Boy Wonder", she said seductively, causing Richard to give her a smile and short chuckle. "It took me awhile, but Bruce finally allowed me to reveal my identity to you, which means compromising his too", he said with a short laugh. Zatanna laughed with him and looked at him affectionately afterwards.

"I'm glad he did... now this brings our relationship to another level", Dick nodded and looked at her again, with a smile on his face. "You know what... I think it's time for us to start dating officially.. I mean, I want to show my new girlfriend off to Wally and tell him how awesome you are", Zatanna gave him a short laugh and nodded. "I think it's time to tell guys I am taken too, whenever I'm in school", he looked at her and rose his eyebrow. "Oh yeah, I hope so, if they are gonna mess with you, their faces are going to meet my fist", she laughed at his remark and leaned in to give him another short kiss. "Richard Grayson.. you have a beautiful set of eyes.. I want to see it everyday for the rest of my life", Richard laughed and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arm around her. "Zatanna... I just want to let you know that my secret is yours. I trust you with it and I hope you care for me the same way that I do for you". She looked at him and nodded "you know, you can just say that you love me" she said playfully with caused him to blush. "Cause... I do love you Richard, you and Robin are the same person in my eyes... and I would like to thank you for being here for me, comforting me whenever I needed to be comforted". He nodded and gave out a short laugh, "Zatanna, you are definitely the girl of my dreams", after he said that, Zatanna blushed and was surprised by another kiss from Richard, even though she ended up returning it. He pulled apart from her and looked her deeply into the eyes "I love you too Zatanna... and you're welcome". He said with a smile as their foreheads were touching.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Dick and Zatanna turned towards the slightly open door to see Wally beaming with joy. Dick quickly put on his mask again before everyone else arrived to the location of the noise. "ROBIN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! FINALLY!" Wally said, jumping up and down, causing Zatanna to giggle and Dick to feel embarrassed. "I'm going to get you Wally!" As he was about to get up, Zatanna pulled him back down for a short kiss and gave him a wink, "don't hurt him too bad, Boy Wonder". He smiled at her and winked back, "I'll be back later for a reward missie", he replied and then he started to chase after Wally. Zatanna gave a short laugh and crossed her arms while she watched him chase Wally. Artemis and M'gann came in shortly afterwards to check up on Zatanna, "what's happening Zatanna?" Artemis asked. "Oh nothing... my boyfriend is chasing Wally around cause he spied on us". Both M'gann and Artemis gave her surprised looks that were also mixed with happy expression, both rushing into her room and slamming her with questions. Zatanna laughed as the two girls continued on their mission of extracting information from her. Zatanna secretly smiled to herself as they kept talking to her, she knew who Robin was and what kind of person he was. It was a feeling of euphoria and excitement as she continued to think about it. "AHHHH I'M SORRY!" Wally screamed as the girls giggled at the sound of pain coming from Wally. Batman's orders are pretty awesome after all, at least that's what Zatanna believes.

* * *

So, how was it? I hope everyone enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it. This is my last fic at the current house I am at because I am moving tomorrow!  
I hope to be writing soon, so be on the look out for more stories from me! Thanks for any reviews and comments! Much love! =)


End file.
